The Specimen Core will provide SPORE investigators with well-characterized biologic specimens, including tissues, blood, and tissue derivatives, that are essential for achieving the aims ofthe projects. The Specimen Core has a large repository of paraffin blocks, frozen samples, plasma, serum, and bone marrow that spans the entire spectrum of prostate cancer. The repository includes primary tumors and metastases from therapy-resistant tumors and tumors derived from radical prostatectomy specimens from patients given novel preoperative therapies as part of studies conducted at The University of Texas M. D. Anderson Cancer Center and other, multi-institutional efforts. This material, supplemented in select cases with matching biopsy specimens, plasma, serum, and bone marrow aspirates collected before therapy, will provide SPORE investigators with optimal tissue samples with which to address the proposed basic and translational research tissue requirements of the projects. We have also established biologic models (cell lines and xenografts) relevant to the projects. Tissue requests and approval by the Tissue Acquisition and Distribution Committee will be handled electronically. Tissue derivatives, including tissue microarrays, cRNA, and DNA, will optimize the use of limited samples and enhance collaboration among investigators at M. D. Anderson and other institutions. Structured information derived from standardized, high-throughput assays of differential gene expression, both of protein (immunohistochemistry) and RNA (oligonucleotide arrays and multiplexed PCR), will be available to individual SPORE investigators to facilitate modular and gene network analysis in specific clinical contexts. A unique feature of the Specimen Core will be the ability to link comprehensive clinical and pathologic information to the morphologic and molecular characterization of selected pathways. This linkage will be accomplished, in cooperation with the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core, by using a Web-based portal. By using this Web-based system to access and query SPORE data, we will pool laboratory resources, facilitate the translational research proposed in the projects, and accelerate successful achievement of the proposed aims. RELEVANCE (See instructions^ The Specimen Core will collect, store and distribute tissue and blood samples from patients with prostate cancer. The Core will also create and maintain cell lines and xenografts from samples of prostate cancer tissues. These materials are essential to conduct the projects of this SPORE proposal. The Core will provide technical support and pathologic expertise to the investigators and will link the clinical and pathologic information to the results obtained from the various experiments.